


Brick-a-brac

by FrustratedPoet1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A collection of things, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. Sirius and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Mia and Nina. Thank you for the prompts, I hope you liked what I came up with.

Sirius & Lily

“Lily, my darling we have a problem,” Sirius announced walking into the living room and lying down on the couch. She managed to lift her book out of the way before his head replaced it in her lap. Trying to hide the smile, she tucked the place marker neatly inside ‘ _ Pride and Prejudice _ .’ 

“What have you done now?”

“Nothing that didn’t need doing.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I may have accidentally told James you are secretly planning something for his birthday,” Sirius told her with a wince.

“But I’m not secretly planning anything for his birthday,” Lily exclaimed, pushing Sirius’ head off her lap and standing up. She took a few nervous paces up and down the room, before sitting down in the chair beside him. 

“That is the whole reason why  _ we  _ have a problem.” He propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at her, she narrowed her eyes at him in reply.

“You said it wasn’t anything that didn’t need doing? This is  _ definitely  _ something that didn’t need doing–– it wasn’t even HAPPENING. It still  _ isn’t _ happening and should have been left well alone.” Lily pinched her nose and took a breath. “Sirius I could kill you. His birthday is Saturday, I don’t have time or any money to do anything! All I’ve got for him is a stupid joke gift.”

“Sorry,” he replied, not looking remotely guilty. Lily regarded him suspiciously, as he was clearly holding back a grin. The type of grin he held back when he had a juicy bit of gossip or he was privy to a secret. “Why is it a joke gift?”

Lily wanted to get to the bottom of that grin, but she let it slide for now.

“Well you know we all watched the queen’s gambit on Netflix and James was saying how that one chess player–– er, Benny’s hat would look better on him?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well, I got him the hat.” She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, “It’s stupid I know,”

“It’s not stupid,” He replied making her feel better for about one second before continuing on, “He’s stupid for thinking he could rock a hat like that.” Lily snorted a laugh despite herself. 

“Yeah well, we’ll see how long he wears it for.”

“Probably far longer than he should, especially if we all tell him it suits him.”

“I think it could suit him,” Lily responded defensively, Sirius waved a hand at her.

“Lily you cannot be objective in this”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re in love with him. You thought he looked good in that terrible reindeer onesie he wore last Christmas.”

“He did look good!” She flushed, remembering the sight of him. Sirius did not respond, beyond the heavy smirk he gave her. She coughed and tried to change the subject. “Anyway, how are  _ you  _ going to solve this mess you put  _ me  _ into?”

“With this,” he replied smugly, pulling a folded sheet of paper out his pocket. “It would be more dramatic if I had tickets or something, but an email print-out is the best I could do. Go on, read it.”

“Couples Spa Weekend?” She read through the page quickly, then raised an eyebrow at him. “I take it Remus said no?” Sirius sat up and rested his hands behind his head on the back of the sofa.

“Hated the idea as soon as I suggested it, didn’t even get the chance to tell him I’d already booked it. But my loss is your gain, my love.”

“Do you think James will like it?”

“It’s a weekend away with you, of course he will. Just imagine: him wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel and that  _ fetching _ hat you bought him.” Lily couldn’t keep from laughing then and joined Sirius on the couch, putting her arm around him.

“Thanks for this. As soon as we get back, I’ll tell Remus how wonderful it is and that he should take you some time.”

Sirius feigned a swoon and looked over to her. “Lily, that is why I love you.”


	2. Sirius and Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus confronts his brother back at Hogwarts after the Summer Sirius ran away.

Brotherly concern

“Are you okay?” Regulus grabbed his arm and asked him as they passed each other in the crowded hall, forcing Sirius to stop. He had been avoiding his brother since their return to school last week, and up until this point, he had thought Regulus was fine with that situation too. Especially as Regulus had kept himself out of the argument that had caused him to flee his family home that summer, and considering the company he had been keeping. Sirius allowed his brother to lead him to the side of the corridor so they could talk, without being bumped by schoolbags. “I understand why you felt you had to leave at the time, but you could still come back? You could say you’re sorry, and it could go back to how it was.” Sirius couldn’t see any hope in the situation at all, but he felt for his brother and his naivety.

“She burned my name of the tapestry. There is no ‘all is forgiven’ for me now, even if I wanted there to be. If there ever was. I am fine Regulus, I find that my situation has much improved.” The crowd moving past them was thinning. James was standing to one side a little further along the corridor looking out for any trouble, from either Regulus himself or someone else Sirius wasn’t too sure, most likely both. He glanced the other direction and saw Remus and Pete were taking up a similar stance on the other side of the corridor. Regulus had spotted it too. 

“I’m not a threat to you. You are still my brother no matter what our mother says.” Regulus was still holding fast to Sirius’ bicep, a grip so tight it was almost painful. “Is friendship really more important to you than family?” He placed his hand over his brother’s, not sure if the reason he wasn’t letting go was a metaphor for the way he was feeling about Sirius stepping away. Sirius worried for his brother, for the way he would always just follow blindly behind his families views. If he had any opinions of his own Sirus certainly wasn’t the person Regulus had ever shared them with so it was doubtful he would start now. He was always more concerned with looking like the perfect son, with being the perfect son.

“Sometimes we have to make our own family.” Sirius prized his brother’s fist off him, trying his best not to show how much effort it was, “Unlike you, I’ve never been able to hold my tongue. I made my choice five years ago, it just took me a while to see that. I would urge you not to worry for me, but for yourself, these are dangerous people you are messing with,” he paused deciding better against making threats, especially since Regulus was probably risking quite a bit just talking to him right now. “Be careful of the company you keep little brother, the kind of stink those people have tends to cling to those who stand too close to them.”

“You don’t understand, it’s not about that. They want to make the world a better place it’s about a better society…” Sirius cut him off before he could spit out more of the pureblood drivel he had heard too many times already.

“Ah, but that’s where  _ you  _ are wrong because I do see. I see it all far too clearly. So you better run along now, can’t have the heir to the house of Black associating with blood traitors now can we?”

“You’re still a Black, and you always will be to me.” Sirius wanted to believe him, but it wasn’t safe for either of them to be seen together anymore, especially if Regulus was still going to believe in the pureblood way.

“Do yourself a favour and forget I was ever your brother.”


	3. Daddy James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anon prompt. Dad James and baby Harry.
> 
> Not quite baby but toddler Harry. I hope you enjoy this, thanks for the prompt.

**Daddy Day care**

“Again Daddy,” Harry stood facing James with his hands in the air, eyes closed and with a massive smile on his face. James hoisted his son up onto his shoulder then lowered him down his back, to the sounds of outrageous giggles. James had been doing this for quite some time and was beginning to feel the ache in his arms. Harry was only three so his weight had felt like hardly anything at first, but after a dozen lifts, James was breathing hard. “AGAIN!” The small boy cried.

“Daddy just needs a break mate.” He sat down on the grass and watched his son run around with seemingly endless energy. The ground felt warm beneath him. Leaning back he splayed his hands out over the grass letting the blades slide through his fingers. It was the height of summer, Hyde Park was buzzing with people. James reached over for the bag of things that accompanied Harry wherever he went. As he had grown the contents had changed. Now instead of baby-grows, formula, bibs and bottles, it held toys, plasters, juice cartons and various snacks. James took out two of the small rectangular boxes and pierced one for Harry, who took it eagerly and gulped it down in seconds. “Steady now, you’ll get a sore tummy.”

“More,” Harry told him handing back the empty carton. James waited for the appropriate response looking at him in the eye, “please?” James handed him the second box with a smile. 

“That’s a good boy.” He replied ruffling the boys hair. James looked at his watch and the growing crowds, they would have to start making their way now, if they were to get there on time, especially if Harry wanted to walk. “We need to go now mate if we want to meet mummy at work. You want to walk or you want in the rucksack?”

“Walk,” Harry replied determinedly as James knew he would, he was as stubborn as his mother sometimes. 

“Let’s go then, pick up your toys,” James said standing and packing up their rubbish and the few toys that were strewn over the grass. Harry helped slowly, while he finished the rest of Harry’s abandoned juice carton and strapping the child carrier onto his back minus the small child it was for. Harry was pretty good at staying close, so James never worried about him wandering when they were in crowds. He offered his hand to the small boy and Harry took it obediently.

Several times they had to stop so that Harry could pet a friendly dog with the permission of the owner. He was never put off by the size of the dog or how excitable they were. One puppy was so exuberant he knocked Harry over but instead of crying Harry just giggled like mad as the puppy continued to lick him to the frantic apologies of the owner. James had to use half the pack of baby wipes to remove the slobber from his face, hands and hair. Lily would wonder what had happened to him if they turned up slimy.

“Time to go in the carrier buddy,” James told him when they reached the park gate.

“No. Walk,” Harry replied crossing his arms. James put his arm around Harry consolingly.

“I’m sorry, but we have to cross the busy road with all the noisy cars. If you sit in the carrier you can have a snack, you can’t do that if you are walking. Would you like to have a snack?” This seemed to be a very difficult decision for the toddler as he went quiet to think about this, but eventually, he decided he did want a snack so put his hands up to be lifted into the child carrier. James handed him a pack of mini cheddars once he knew Harry was all secure then they set off again, this time at a much quicker pace.

The streets were beginning to fill up more as many office workers started to leave their buildings and make their way home. Women in business suits and trainers, heels left at their desk, Men in shirtsleeves their jackets over an arm, rushed past him not glancing at them at all. James winced every now and then when they got jostled and Harry decided to gab handfuls of his hair instead of using the loop. But finally, they got there to the small courtyard outside the building where James and Lily had first met.

“Down,” Harry demanded, as other people who recognised them said friendly greetings as they left for the day. Some chatted for a short while but everyone was eager to get home so didn’t stop for long.

Then he saw her. Red hair shining in the sun as she carefully walked down the marble stairs. Her long camel coat unbuttoned revealing the deep green dress underneath. Her briefcase clutched in one hand as she held the handrail with the other. When she looked up and spotted them her face lit up as brightly as the sun. “Mummy!” Harry shouted excitedly swinging his feet. Lily rushed over to them spotting Harry was trying to get to her despite being strapped in.

“Hello, baby.” she greeted their son warmly. James had to kneel so Lily could plant a kiss on Harry’s face, She giggled and started sweeping crumbs out of James’ hair. “good to see you too,” she murmured kissing him deeply. “This is a surprise. How did you know I was here?”

“I called your office, they told me you would be in court all day but the judge was going to adjourn at this time no matter what. We were in the park playing when we decided we would come and see you, Harry missed you.”

“Just Harry?” she asked helping him to stand up again.

“Well maybe not just Harry, are you finished or is it just a meal break?”

“Unfortunately just a meal break,” She replied, “but we can go eat at the place around the corner if you haven’t filled up Harry with too many snacks?”

“Barrister Potter, are you accusing me of something?”

“Only of letting Harry have whatever he wants a little too often.” She replied with a smile, he laughed at that.

“Guilty as charged.” he replied with a chuckle, “but no he’s just had the cheddars and a drink so he should be hungry enough for a restaurant.” he offered his hand and she went to take it but Harry had his hand out too so she held the smaller one instead. “I remember we used to eat here a lot, although separately.”

“I remember,” she hummed thoughtfully, “I also remember that time you sat down at my table to continue an argument with me”

“It wasn’t an argument as I recall, it was a difference of opinions.”

“It was an argument James Potter and you know it, you are still upset about it because you lost.”

“I’m not upset,” he replied a little too quickly and Lily scoffed in response.

“You were at the time,” She replied and James knew once again he was going to be soundly beaten if he continued on this line.

“Well, I wasn’t used to losing. I was deeply infatuated with you and trying my best not to show it. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“And I am so very glad you did. I am also glad that I no longer have to face you in a courtroom,” she bit her lip, “you were very distracting.”

“Well I might have lost that court case but I think I won in the end. ouch Harry,” Harry had started to pat him on the head chanting, Daddy, Daddy. Lily looked up at them both and with a loving smile shook her head.

“I’m definitely the biggest winner.”

  
  



End file.
